More Than Distance Between Us
by Starfire Tamaran
Summary: All I wanted was to have a good time and hang out with my best friends and my boyfriend at his housewarming party. Apparently that was too much to ask for considering all of the fun has now turned into a struggle for survival. James Franco/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, I saw This Is The End last summer and I loved it so much that I decided to write a fic about it. Sadly, I ended up deleting the fic halfway through but now I'm back with my own little "reboot" and I hope it'll turn out better than my last one did. I hope you guys like it! Review and let me know what you think! **_

* * *

"How do I look, babe?"

I stepped out of the bathroom and did a little twirl for him. My outfit of choice for James's party tonight consisted of a black halter top with lace up detail on the sides, black pants, and black studded over the knee boots.

"Very sexy," he grinned, eying me up and down.

"So, I texted Seth and I'm going to meet him and Jay at the airport in an hour. I'm gonna hang out with them for a bit and then come back when the party starts," I explained as I sat down beside him.

"Sounds like a plan. I think they're gonna love what I've done with the place," he said.

"Minus the dick statue," I snickered, lightly elbowing him.

"It's art! Plus, I think it adds masculinity to the place!" he retorted. Note to self: don't ever insult James Franco's art unless you want him to have a bitch fit.

"Whatever you say, Harry Osborn," I laughed before getting up and walking towards the mirror. I grabbed my neutral pink lip gloss out of my bag, unscrewing the cap to take out the wand, applying it on my lips.

James got up from the bed and walked over to me. Pulling my hair aside with one hand, he began to kiss my shoulder blade, moving up to suck and nip at the skin of my neck. I tilted my head to the side and allowed him better access. Alright, two can play at this game…

I turned around and gripped his cardigan, "I think you put this on wrong," I murmured, taking off and tossing it to the floor. Then, I took hold of his shirt. "And you definitely put this on wrong," I pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor, letting him know what I was getting at.

"Let me guess, I put these on wrong too," he smirked, unzipping his pants. Then he leaned in to close the distance between our lips. I linked my fingers behind his neck and gripped his hair. James deepened the kiss and trailed his hands up and down my hips.

I'd known James for about seven years now. We first met when I co-starred in _Knocked Up,_ which is where I also met Seth, Jonah, and Jay. I knew Danny and Craig from _Pineapple Express, Tropic Thunder,_ and a few episodes of _Eastbound and Down. _

James and I didn't hit it off right away though. It wasn't until after the 'incident' with my now ex-boyfriend Michael Cera that we'd grown closer with each other…

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_It was the 'Pineapple Express' after-party and almost everyone was here, everyone except Michael that was. He told me that he couldn't make it because he wasn't feeling well but I wasn't going to let it ruin my fun. After grabbing a drink, I walked over to Danny, Seth, Jay, and Christopher Mintz-Plasse. _

"_Hey Anastasia, lookin' good!" Danny chuckled, pulling me in for a hug._

"_Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself Daniel," I replied, hugging him back._

"_Hey, where's Michael? I thought for sure he was gonna be here tonight," Chris said._

"_Yeah_, _so did I. He texted me an hour before the premiere and told me he was puking his guts out and couldn't make it," I sighed._

"_You know that's probably code for snorting cocaine right?" Danny retorted, which earned him a slap upside the head from Seth._

"_He doesn't do that anymore! I gave him an ultimatum and he promised me he'd never do it again," I argued. _

"_Bullshit, I'm sure he just said that so he could keep fucking your brains out."_

"_DANNY!" Jay yelled, giving him a murder glare._

_Danny shrugged, "What? I'm just being a good friend and she deserves to know the truth."_

_I glanced over and saw that both Seth and Chris's eyes were wide as wide as baseballs. They looked like they'd just seen a ghost. _

"_Um, why do you guys look like you're about to have your dicks ripped off?" I asked, raising a brow._

"_U-uh, Anastasia there's I've been meaning to talk to you about... I think we should do a sequel to Superbad! W-wouldn't it be awesome if we did one?" Chris stammered. _

_Seth nodded, "Y-yeah, that's a great fucking idea! I wouldn't mind reprising my role as Officer Michaels!" _

_Yup, they were definitely hiding something from me. They may have been great actors on-screen, but when it came to lying? They were fucking awful. "Alright, what do you two know that I don't? Spit it out!" I barked._

_Seth raised his hands in defense,"W-we're not hiding anything!"_

_I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Okay, I believe you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get another drink." _

_I turned around and Jay stepped in front of me. "I-I'll get it for you, what do you want? Vodka? Whiskey?" he asked nervously. And insert me losing my shit in three, two…._

"_What the fuck are you guys hiding from me?! Tell me NOW!" I yelled, grabbing Jay by the shirt._

_Danny rolled his eyes, "They're acting like morons for your own fucking good, Anastasia. If I were you, I wouldn't try to get past Jay. So quit your bitching and let him get your drink for you."_

"_Like hell I will!" I shot back before shoving Jay out of the way. What I saw next I didn't expect. I now knew why Jay, Seth, and Chris were acting so weird. Standing only a few feet away from me was Michael. He was making out with some random girl and pretty much dry humping her. The sight tore me apart and I felt my heart breaking. Tears had already started to well up in my eyes. _

_Seth lightly grabbed me by the arm, "Come on Anastasia, I'll take you home," he said quietly._

_I shook my head and wriggled free from his grip. I drank the rest of my drink before tossing the cup aside. Then I stormed towards Michael, ignoring Chris, Jay, and Seth's protests. "Guess you changed your mind about coming, huh?" I hissed._

_Michael pulled away from the girl and looked at me. "Hey baby, I was uhh, feeling better. How about w-" he started to say but I cut him off by slapping him, HARD. _

"_Save it! How long have you been cheating on me Michael?! Cause I have a feeling this isn't the first fucking time!" I spat, clenching my fists._

"_Listen baby, we had a lot of fun together but I'm a man that has needs and you just didn't satisfy them, I'm sorry," he slurred, giving me a wink. I noticed that his pupils were dilated and that's when it hit me, he lied about quitting cocaine. _

"_You're sorry?! Well, I'm sorry too. Sorry that you just lost the one person that could love you more than you deserve." With that, I spun my heels and walked away from him. There was only one thing that could numb my pain right now. Alcohol. Lots of it. _

_Once I had a few drinks in my system, I stumbled towards the restroom. I ended up bumping into James on my way there. _

"_Hey, you alright? I heard what happened with Cera back there," he said, concerned._

_I shook my head and giggled a bit, "Never better! Good riddance to that douchebag! All he wanted from me was sex anyway, so fuck him!" I pushed past him and opened the door to the restroom and slammed it behind me._

_I never knew how much it hurt to have your heart broken, until now. I sunk to the floor and buried my face in my hands as tears started to blur my vision again. I felt so pathetic. I didn't know what hurt more, Michael's words or the fact that he never stopped doing cocaine and had been cheating on me for God knows how long. Right now, all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and eat a lot of ice cream._

_Then I heard someone knock on the door._

"_GO AWAY!" I screamed, hoping that whoever was there would do as told._

_The door burst open and James practically ran in. "Look, Michael's an asshole for what he did and he didn't deserve an amazing girl like you."_

_"You really think so?" I said softly, looking up at him._

_"I know so," he replied solemnly. _

_I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled a bit. "Mind if we get out of here? Maybe go back to your place and watch some movies?"_

_He helped me up and wrapped his arms around me, giving me the hug I really needed right now. "Of course." _

_I stared at him and bit my lip. Handsome was an understatement when it came to describing his looks. He was beautiful. Before I could stop myself, my lips crashed onto his. Feeling him not moving against me, I brought my hands to the back of his neck. That must've snapped him out of his trance because his lips began to move against mine._

_We were both panting by the time we pulled away. His brown eyes met my hazel ones as he cupped the side of my face, "Look Anastasia, I don't think we should be doing this. It's not that I don't want to; _to be honest I've liked you ever since we met on the set of_ Knocked Up, _but you've had a shitty night and you're feeling vulnerable. Right now you'll do anything to make the pain go away. You shouldn't do this when you're upset."

_As much as I hated to admit, he was right. I just witnessed Michael practically having sex with some skank right in front of me and I was willing to do whatever it took to get my mind off it._

_The paparazzi pretty much hammered us with questions as soon as we walked outside. "Anastasia Massaro!" "Anastasia, are you having an affair with James Franco?!" "Did you really cheat on Michael Cera with him?!" "How long have you been cheating on Michael?!" "We have a right to know!" _

"_Just ignore them," James whispered in my ear as we both got in his limo. The next few days only got worse. Michael - being the douche that he is- told the paparazzi that I'd been cheating on him with James for months. TMZ, E! and Entertainment News were talking about it for weeks. I couldn't even go shopping without seeing magazines with pictures of James and I leaving the party and hanging out together at various places. _

_People would ask me why I cheated on Michael with James and I'd tell them that it wasn't true and that he cheated on me. Some of them believed me and some didn't. The ones that didn't believe me were the ones that idolized him and couldn't take the fact that their so called 'idol' was a cocaine-addicted, manwhore._

_It wasn't until about five or six months after the fiasco with Michael that I'd started dating James. Of course, the media was all over that. Surprisingly though, I didn't care. For the first time in months, I was happy, probably the happiest I'd ever been._

* * *

I laid against James's bare chest and sighed. As much as I wanted to do the whole 'cuddling after sex' routine that we always did, I had to go meet Seth and Jay. Sitting up, I leaned over and grabbed my top off the floor.

"If only we had time for the cuddling, or even round two," he winked at me.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you," I said playfully.

"Looking forward to it," he replied, pulling me in for one more kiss.

Once I arrived at the airport I headed towards Jay's gate, trying to avoid the paparazzi as much as I could. Seth was already waiting by the door by the time I got there.

"What took you so long? I've been texting you non-stop," he said, raising a brow.

I rolled my eyes. "Seth, relax. Jay's not even here yet."

"… You had sex with Franco before you came here didn't you?" he asked bluntly.

"Yup, and it felt soooo good!" I crooned, referring to my favorite song by The Lonely Island.

Seth started laughing at my random song outburst; his goofy laugh was enough to make me start laughing as well.

"Hey! I'm so happy!" We both turned to see Jay jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

"Jay!" Seth and I yelled. Jay ran up and gave Seth a big hug first and then gave me one. "It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed. I rarely got to see him since he lived in Canada.

"I have the best weekend ever planned but I'm not gonna ruin it," Seth said as we turned and headed towards the exit. We got in Seth's car and I sat in the backseat while Jay rode shotgun.

"Alright, I've landed, I'm here, we've said our hellos… Can we please go to fucking Carl's Jr?" Jay asked.

"Now that you mention it, a superstar burger with cheese sounds so fucking good right now," I agreed.

"Uh, I would love to but I can't really eat that stuff right now. I'm on this cleanse." Seth said proudly.

"You're on a what?" Jay asked, shocked.

"A cleanse Jay, also known as the diet from hell," I said bluntly. Jay started laughing and Seth glared at us, obviously annoyed that we didn't agree with his new diet.

"It's good for you! You're supposed to take six shits a day!" Seth spat.

"No you're not; you're supposed to shit twice a day!" Jay argued.

"No, that's not true. That's what they used to think; now they know you're supposed to shit six times a day."

"So you're not drinking, you're not smoking weed, you're not-"

"No, I'm drinking and smoking weed," he said, "Anastasia, back me up here. With all that modeling you do, I'm sure you've had to lay off on some foods right?"

"Nope, I just exercise two hours a day, five days a week," I shrugged.

"Whatever, gluten is still bad for you. If you two stopped eating gluten, you'd feel way fucking better all day. Whenever you feel shitty, that's cause of gluten," he ranted.

Jay and Seth continued to argue about gluten for about ten minutes before Seth finally gave in and took us to Carl's Jr. Once we were done with our burgers, we went back to Seth's house.

"So this is how the other half lives, amazing!" Jay exclaimed as Seth gave us a grand tour of his place. It wasn't as big as James's place but it was still incredible nevertheless.

"I agree, you've really outdone yourself this time, Rogen," I said as I looked around.

"Alright, I have a little surprise for you two, get ready," Seth said as we walked into the living room. It took everything I had not to cry tears of joy once I saw what was on the table. On the table were starbursts, weed, a pipe, some video games, and Jay's name spelled in joints.

"Holy shit!" I yelled happily before hopping onto the couch.

"Seth Rogen, you are just the best people," Jay said, smiling.

"You guys wanna see what else I got? A 3D television," Seth smirked and handed Jay and I some 3D glasses.

"No fucking way! This just keeps getting better and better," I grinned, putting them on.

"Let's get into it," Jay said eagerly.

Seth picked up the pipe and put it in his mouth and started imitating Gandalf. "Hello, little hobbit! Spark my Ganja! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm a well-known, homosexual advocate!" he said, causing Jay and I laugh our asses off.

The next few hours consisted of us getting higher than kites, playing video games, and dancing to 'Everybody' by the Backstreet Boys nonstop. Then Seth and I told Jay about James's party tonight and he was pretty reluctant about going because he didn't know anyone there. We both managed to persuade him to go for us, plus Seth said that he was going to stay with him all night so he wouldn't feel left out. I just hoped that Seth wouldn't break his promise once we got there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__I just want to give a big thank you to everyone that reviewed, faved, and followed this story. I'm really glad you guys like it so far!_

_**Yugioh13 – **__Thank you so much for leaving a review. Michael was such a tool in the movie and the worst boyfriend ever to Anastasia. She put up with his crap for two years and seeing him make out with another girl was the last straw for her. You're right though; James treats her better and definitely cares about her more than Michael ever did. __**samalama1993 – **__Thanks! _

* * *

The taxi pulled up in front of James's house and Jay and I stepped out. Seth paid the driver before stepping out as well. We walked onto the sidewalk and Seth and Jay's jaws practically hit the ground once they saw the place. James and I had only been living here for a few weeks or so and he told me that he wanted to have a housewarming party once we were all settled in.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked, enthused.

"Holy shit, it's amazing. You two have definitely outdone yourselves," Seth said, in awe.

"Just wait until you see the inside," I said excitedly as we walked through the yard.

"No offense, but I think it's a bit much," Jay said.

"I don't think it is a bit much, I think it's right on the money," Seth grinned.

"Yeah, and Channing Tatum lives right up the street," I gigged a bit.

"Which means that it's the sexiest street in America," Seth chuckled.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Jesus, will you two stop talking about Channing Tatum."

"Well, I think he's attractive," Seth argued.

"Couldn't agree with you more," I laughed.

We walked up to the fogged glass door and Seth knocked. The door swung open a few seconds later and there stood a very excited James, "Seth! What's up man? I'm so glad you're here!" he exclaimed, giving Seth a hug. Then he gave me a hug which only lasted a couple seconds because he noticed Jay.

"Hey Johnny, what's up?" James asked, causing me to face palm myself. Even after meeting him about a hundred times, James still managed to get Jay's name wrong.

"It's uh, Jay," Jay mumbled with an awkward smile.

"I'll never forget it again, man. Good to see you," James said before hugging him as well. Then he led us inside.

"Really cool, this place is beautiful, man," Seth said.

"This place is like a piece of me, you two just stepped inside me," James said, motioning to Jay and Seth.

"You let us both come inside you," Seth chuckled a bit. I couldn't help but snicker at the obvious innuendo.

James draped his arm over my shoulder and smirked, "I'm gonna go light up by the coffee table, care to join me?"

"Maybe later, I'm gonna grab a drink and do some mingling first," I replied, slinking out of his arms.

I turned around and froze in my tracks. There on the other side of the room was Michael – fucking- Cera. He was snorting lines of cocaine off the table and smacking Rihanna's ass, who retaliated by bitch slapping him across the face.

"What is 'that' doing here?!" I growled, clenching my fists.

"Look, Anastasia I can explain…." James started to say but I cut him off.

"Explain what?! That you invited the same asshole that not only ripped my heart out but also spread all those rumors about me!" I exclaimed, shocked.

James sighed. "I almost kicked his ass when he showed up but he told me that he didn't want any trouble and that he would leave you alone."

"James, he's already drunk and coked up, do you honestly think he's gonna keep his word?" I asked dryly, folding my arms.

"If he tries anything I'll give you my revolver and you can shoot his dick off," he said.

"Just forget it, I'm not gonna let him ruin my fun," I said, trying to stay positive.

"That's the spirit," he grinned, kissing me on the cheek.

After that James, Seth, and I sat down by the penis statue and began discussing ideas for _Pineapple Express 2._

"So, Red has become the drug lord and he wants to assassinate Woody Harrelson because he's gonna make a speech that makes all weed legal. Then he kidnaps you and threatens to kill you if Saul and Dale don't assassinate Woody Harrelson in time. Oh, and you're gonna get tortured by Red as well. It's gonna be more fucked up than Saw," Seth explained to me.

"Sounds pretty exciting and fucked up," I laughed.

"So does that mean you're in?" James asked.

"Of course, I'd love to reprise the role of Saul's feisty, weed smoking girlfriend," I replied, "Speaking of Danny, where is he? I thought for sure you invited him…."

James shook his head, "No, I didn't because he's an ass! The last time I invited him to my party he got drunk, pissed all over my art and furniture, and passed out in the bathtub!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I hoped to God that James wasn't going to replace him in the sequel. Although he was an annoying douche, Danny was still one of my best friends and I couldn't believe James didn't invite him.

* * *

I decided to go outside to the pool where I ran into Jonah and Christopher Mintz-Plasse. We talked for a bit until Michael stumbled over and slapped my ass. "I see you've still got a great ass on you baby," he slurred. "Why didn't you come find me when you got here huh?"

"Because I have nothing to say to you Michael! You broke my heart and told all those lies to the paparazzi! You knew what you were doing and you knew it would hurt me but somehow that didn't stop you! You hurt me in so many different ways that I never thought were possible!" I shouted.

Chris put his hand on my shoulder and whispered "he's not worth it" in my ear before he glared at Michael, "Look, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you so just go somewhere else alright?"

Michael grinned, "Hey Chris, does this coke smell funny to you?" he asked and blew a fistful of cocaine in Chris's face.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I yelled, trying to shove Michael away from Chris. Chris was losing his shit because he'd never done cocaine before. I tried to get Chris to calm down -which he did, somewhat- but then Michael tried to blow more cocaine in his mustache and he started freaking out again.

* * *

I went back inside and poured myself some vodka before I went in the living room. Everyone was crowded around Craig while he was playing notes on a keyboard. I pushed past a few people and stood beside James.

"Alright fellas, I want you to be real sexy right now. We're gonna sing to all the ladies. All the fellas go like this, in your Barry White voice: take your panties off," Craig sang lowly. Everyone laughed and mimicked him.

"C'mon Rihanna take your panties off for meee!" Craig crooned.

"C'mon Craig, can you fuck off of me?" She retorted, swaying her head from side to side.

I roared with laughter, as did everyone else. Craig turned to James and me and smirked, "How about the host of the party and his sexy lady?"

"We ain't got no panties on!" James and I sang in unison. Everyone laughed again and repeated the line.

My fun was put on pause when I saw Jay leave the room. I felt terrible for him. Seth wasn't spending time with him like he said he would and now he was miserable. The only reason why he was here in the first place was because of us.

After that Seth, Jonah, Martin Starr, David Krumholtz, Kevin Hart, and Mindy Kaling all sat down on the couches around the coffee table. I sat down next to James and lit a joint before taking a drag.

David, Kevin, and Seth were currently telling James why the house wasn't safe for kids. "A kid could fall off this fucking railing," Seth said, pointing to it.

"That's why you have the railings so they don't fall off," James said dryly.

"Don't you and your girlfriend want to have kids someday?" David asked smugly.

"Of course we do and when that time comes we'll make this place more kid-friendly," I retorted.

"It looks fine the way it is! They only way something bad will happen is if our kids are accident prone," James argued.

"Oh, and we're gonna have to hide the penis statue and the painting with the pear nipples on it from the kids for a few years," I chortled.

"Why? It's art not porn!"

"Once we tell them about the birds and the bees then you can put them back where they were!"

Before James could protest any more, Jay walked over to us. He looked even more miserable than he did before. If he had a choice between jumping off the Grand Canyon and being at this party, he would probably pick the first option.

"Hey Jay, you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, do you know where I can get a pack of cigarettes around here?" he inquired.

I nodded and got up from the couch, much to James's dismay. "Yeah, there's a place about four blocks away. Just let me grab my cardigan and I'll go with you if you want?"

"I'd like that, thanks," he smiled a bit.

I grabbed my black cardigan with white skulls on it off one of the coat hangers in the hallway and put it on before heading back to the living room. I looked at Seth and raised a brow, "Are you coming?"

"Give me this much time, this much joint time," Seth replied, holding up his joint.

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"Alright, alright I'm coming," Seth muttered, handing his joint to James.

James took it and looked at me,"Hey, when you get back there's something I want to ask you."

"Oh really? Mind giving me a hint as to what that 'something' is?" I teased.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait to find out," he grinned.

* * *

Once we got to the store, I went to the back to grab some M&M's. Then I went over to Jay who already had his cigarettes and an orange soda. "Would it make you feel better if I hung out with you when we go back to James's?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not really liking it over there, no offense. I think I'm just gonna head back to Seth's place."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Jay, you know I love you right? You're one of my best friends and I haven't seen you in forever and I'd really like it if you came back to the party."

Before Jay could say anything else, we turned to see an old woman behind the counter yelling at a father and daughter for asking to use the bathroom. _Sheesh, what a cranky, old bitch._

We walked over to Seth and he handed me a Milky Way. "This cash register lady is mean and I have anxiety so will you buy this for me Anastasia? I promise I'll pay you back later, but when I'm stoned I can't do this," he said.

I smirked, "Sure, but don't expect me to bite my tongue if she decides to cop an attitude with me."

Suddenly, the whole store began to shake very violently. Seth was sent to the ground and a display rack fell on top of him. I screamed and clung to Jay as the store continued to shake. My eyes widened in shock as blue beams unexpectedly burst through the sky. They beamed on some of the people in the store and the people stared up into them. I began to hyperventilate as they hovered in the air for a few seconds before being sucked up into the sky like a vacuum cleaner.

Then, the shaking stopped and Seth got up and looked at us. "Are you guys okay?" he asked, urgently.

I shook my head and tried to speak but no words came out. The cashier lady started yelling at us and a huge chunk of ceiling fell and crushed her. Blood was now splattered all over the walls. We all screamed and ran out of the store as fast as we could.

It was absolute chaos outside; cars were crashing into buildings, people were screaming and running, and tons of buildings were now engulfed in flames.

"We're going back to Franco's!" Seth barked as we continued to sprint down the street.

"Why?!" Jay shot back as Seth pulled him out of the way of a speeding taxi.

"We have to warn them! Plus, it's the only place where we'll be safe at this point!" I cried, agreeing with Seth.

The taxi crashed into another vehicle and instantly burst into flames. We all screamed again before Seth looked at Jay. "We are going back to Franco's!"

"Oh, Goddammit," Jay mumbled.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much __**Stacy, Anastasia, Guest, and Johnny-and-Ponyboy-Forever **__for all of your reviews! You guys rock and I'm so glad you like my story. I also want to thank everyone else that has faved and followed my story. However, I would appreciate some actual feedback other than "update soon" for this chapter and future chapters. I really want to know what you guys liked, didn't like, what you think of Anastasia, what you think should happen between her and James, etc. One more thing I'd like to point out is that I've decided to add another female OC to the story. I couldn't help but notice that there aren't any Jay/OC stories and I just thought that he deserved someone as well. Enjoy!_

* * *

We all ran as fast as we could across the street. It was a miracle that we even made it back to James's house in one piece. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I sprinted across the front lawn with Seth and Jay right behind me. I panted heavily as I pulled the door open and ran inside.

All of the party guests were now staring at us. James sat in a bubble chair in the living room and raised an eyebrow at us as we tried to catch our breath.

"Hey, you guys okay?" James asked, looking at us like we'd gone insane.

I shook my head. "Do we look okay to you?! There's been an earthquake and people are being beamed up into the sky!"

Jay nodded in agreement, "She's right, while we we're at the store these beams came out of nowhere and started sucking people into them!"

"Things have gone crazy out there," Seth said.

"Jesus babe, calm down. What are you talking about?" James stood up and put his hands on my shoulders, "You must've had too much to drink because we didn't hear or feel anything. Nothing's going on so just relax. Maybe you should go upstairs and lie down.…"

"I swear to God I'm not drunk or crazy James! You have to believe me! We're all in danger!" I cried.

Before James could say anything else, the entire house shook. Everyone screamed and ran outside. James and I tried to stop them but they didn't listen to us so we ended up following them.

I stood in between Jay, Seth, and James. We all stared up in shock and horror as flames began to consume the Hollywood hills. I wanted nothing more than to yell at James for not believing any of us, but before I could….

"Everybody listen up!" Michael yelled/slurred as he made his way through the crowd until he was in front of all of us, "who took my fucking cell phone man?!"

He turned to me, "Anastasia, I know it was you! Empty your pockets you fucking whore!"

I flipped him off, "I didn't take your fucking phone dumbass! Do yourself a favor and lay off the cocaine, Michael!"

The ground began to crack under Michael's feet as he kept rambling on about his phone. The, the street lamp behind him started to shake. We all screamed for him to move but he kept yelling about his stupid phone.

The street light came crashing down and impaled Michael right through the back. Blood spewed everywhere like a garden hose.

I screamed and held onto James as more and more blood gushed from Michael's wound. "Is it bad? What's happening to me? What's happening?" Michael whimpered as he stared at us.

Suddenly, the street light shot upwards, taking Michael with it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his bloody iPhone "Oh shit, that's embarrassing," he muttered.

Without warning, the ground began to open up and swallowed both Michael and the streetlight. Everyone started to back up as the ground began to open wider and wider. Within seconds, a massive sinkhole was created. Rihanna, Mindy, Martin, and many others fell to their deaths. Before I could make a run for it, someone pushed me and I fell into the hole. Fortunately for me, I was quick enough to grab onto the ledge. I glanced over and saw that Jay was in the same predicament as well.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna die!" I snapped my head to look at Chris, who was on the verge of letting go and falling to his death.

"Chris! Whatever you do, don't let go! Hold on!" I screamed, trying to hold back my tears.

"I can't!" he yelled. Then he let go of the ledge and plummeted to his death. Almost instantly, tears began to well up in my eyes. All of my friends were dying and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Anastasia, hold on! I've got you!"

I looked up to see James leaning over the ledge and holding his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up with ease.

"Come on, we've gotta go back inside!" he yelled, grabbing me by the arm.

I was about to go with him until I saw that Jay was still holding onto the ledge for dear life,"Jay! Hang on! Let me go! We've gotta help him!" I barked, struggling in James's grip.

James shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist, "He'll be fine, come on!" he said quickly before dragging me towards the door.

Once we were inside, he let go of me and closed the door. I tried to get past him but he wrapped his arms around me again and held me in place.

"Get off me! I've gotta save Jay!" I hissed, thrashing against him.

"Are you fucking crazy?! If you go back out there you'll fall in again and I refuse to let that happen!"

"And I refuse to let my best friend die because my boyfriend wouldn't let me help him! Now let go of me!"

Just then, the door swung open and Jay ran inside. James let go of me and I sighed in relief. Jay wasn't alone though, standing right behind him was Lydia Sky, my best friend and co-star in _Tropic Thunder _and _Spring Breakers_. One of the sassiest girls I knew, but still a great friend nevertheless.

"Lydia! Thank God you're alive!" I exclaimed, hugging her tight.

"What the fuck is going on?! There's a fucking sinkhole outside and the Hollywood hills are on fire!" She exclaimed, wiggling out my grip.

"We're in the middle of the fucking apocalypse! That's what's going on!" Seth yelled.

"We need to check the news and see what's happening," James chimed in, grabbing the remote off the coffee table. He pressed a button and the TV came up from the floor.

"Showoff," Lydia coughed loudly.

"Thank you," James retorted before turning the TV on.

Jay, Lydia, and I sat down on one of the couches and watched the TV. All the newswoman said was for everyone to seek shelter and be safe before the signal cut out.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "Looks like we're not going anywhere so the best thing to do is board this place up and see how much food we have left."

* * *

We spent the next hour and a half boarding the place up to make sure nothing got in. After that we laid everything we had to eat and drink on the countertop island in the kitchen.

"Alright Rogen, what do we have left?" Lydia huffed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Seth bit his lip and looked at the check list of all the supplies we had. "We've got twelve bottles of water, fifty-six beers, two vodkas, four whiskeys, six bottles of wine, tequila, Nutella, cheese, pizza, eggs, bananas, apples, bacon, steaks, pancake mix, C.T. Crunch, milk, ketchup, a Milky Way, half-ounce Sour Diesel, three and a half grams Grand Master Kush, one ounce of 'shrooms, fifteen pills of ecstasy, a porno mag, a baseball bat, and the video camera from the movie _27 Hours_."

"_127 Hours," _James corrected.

Seth nodded and scribbled it down on the notebook.

"I'll be taking this," Lydia reached over and grabbed the bottle of tequila off the table.

"What the fuck Lydia?! That's supposed to last us until we get saved!" James barked.

"Me taking one small bottle of tequila isn't gonna kill us all so take your fucking tampon out, Franco," she scoffed, pulling the cork out of the bottle.

James looked over at me and my hands shot up in defense, "Don't even look at me. The last time I tried to take a bottle of tequila away from her she almost broke my wrist," I replied.

"Hey, it was New Year's Eve and you were being a buzz kill," Lydia shrugged and took a sip.

"Enough! Just let her keep the tequila so we can see what else we have," Seth said before looking back at the counter top, "We also have a functioning revolver from the movie _Flyboys_."

"Old faithful," James smiled and picked the gun up and held it up in the air.

"Jesus!" Lydia and Jay said, ducking down.

"This thing's real, I kept this from the movie. This is an actual revolver," James grinned, waving it around.

"You're making me real uncomfortable; can you put that down please?" Craig said, putting his hands up.

"Franco, I swear to God if you blow my head off," Lydia growled, ducking down whenever James waved the gun in her direction.

"Loaded," James said, showing off the tiny bullets packed up inside the gun before closing it, "I always keep my props."

"James, put that gun down right now before someone gets hurt!" I shrieked, ducking down behind the counter as he waved it around again.

James rolled his eyes, "Relax, I know how to handle it. You guys are overreacting."

"He knows what he's doing. I like this bit. I like it. I get it. Let me see," Jonah laughed, motioning for James to give him the revolver.

James shrugged and threw the revolver to Jonah, causing Jay, Lydia, Seth, Craig, and me to yell at him for doing so.

"Bang, bang," Jonah said, putting on a girlish voice as he pointed the gun at all of us, "Bang, bang, bang! You're dead!"

"Stop fucking with the gun!" Lydia snapped.

"Pow, pow, pow!" Jonah laughed, aiming the gun at us.

"Knock it off Jonah! This isn't fucking funny!" I barked.

"We're getting sidetracked!" Jay yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jonah said and then pouted as he put the gun to his head, "I'll just kill myself."

Jonah started to fake cry as he put the tip of the revolver in his mouth. We screamed for him to stop and he reluctantly handed the revolver back to James.

"I'm just trying to have some fun. Look, just because a bunch of our friends fell into a hole outside doesn't mean we can't have some fun. We're a bunch of best friend's hanging out, it's like a sleepover!" Jonah exclaimed, trying to sound positive.

Lydia rolled her eyes and looked back at the counter, "Alright, what are we gonna do about the food?"

"Um, can I have that Milky Way?" Jonah asked, pointing to it.

"No, you can't have the Milky Way," James said irritably, "That's my Milky Way. I went out this morning and specifically bought this Milky Way to eat after my party."

"That's really weird," Jay said.

"It's not weird. It's my special food, I like it," James shot back before looking at me, "Back me up on that babe."

"Nope, because I want some of the Milky Way too," I smirked, crossing my arms.

"I'll be pretty bummed if I don't at least get a bite of the Milky Way," Craig remarked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Let's just forget about the Milky Way for now, alright? It's late and I need sleep," Lydia hissed before looking at me, "Can I borrow some pajamas? I really need to get out of this dress."

"Yeah, come on," I replied and led her upstairs to the room that James and I shared. I grabbed some shorts and a tank top out of one of the drawers and handed it to her. She thanked me and left the room. Oh, and she also told me that she'd rip James and I's throats out if she heard us fucking. Yup, gotta love Lydia.

Then I changed into my pj's and climbed into bed and James followed suit. He put on his sleeping mask and turned off the light.

"You're such a prima donna," I snickered as I cuddled into his chest.

"Mm hmm," he murmured, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. I bit my lip as his fingers trailed up the side of my thigh, hitching my t-shirt up slightly.

"Lydia's gonna kill us if we do this you know," I teased, lifting his mask up.

"She'll just have to deal with it," he smirked before pulling me into a heated, passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Please Review! Oh, and the link to what Lydia looks like is on my profile.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, faved, and followed! I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate all of the love and support this story is getting._

_**James Edward Franco – **__Thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far! __**Yugioh13 – **__I know right?! I was cracking up when I saw it in the theater XD Yeah, Lydia is definitely one of those girls who speaks her mind and doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks. __**MonkeysGoBoo – **__Thank you! __**Guest- **__Yes, but not until the next chapter. I know everyone wants to know what he was going to ask her so don't worry; you'll find out soon enough. __**Morgan – **__Thanks! Yeah, I noticed that there aren't any fics about him and I thought he deserved someone as well, plus I thought it'd be interesting to add another girl to the mix XD The girl in the cover photo is what Anastasia looks like but if you want to see a full size pic of her, the link is on my profile. I also changed what Lydia looks like so the link to that is on my profile as well. Thanks again for your review! _

* * *

_Lydia's POV_

I couldn't fucking believe this. Not only was I stuck in this house for God knows how long, but now I had to listen to James and Anastasia going at it upstairs. Even though I warned them not to!

Clenching my fists, I slid out from under one James's tables (my current sleeping spot) and tiptoed into the living room. Seth and Jay were currently lying down on the floor beside the couches, looking as annoyed as I was because they also had to listen to the horndogs upstairs.

"Mind if I join you guys? I can't sleep at all thanks to James and Anastasia and I really need some company," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Sure, come snuggle in," Seth replied.

"Oh, and if you try to spoon me while I'm asleep, I'll beat you within an inch of your life," I retorted as I made my way over to them.

"Uh, as I was saying, I think this is Judgment Day. Not the Terminator 2 version, the biblical version," Jay said.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's just say for a second there were blue lights sucking people up into the sky. That means that we were not awesome enough to go to heaven."

"Seth, I think there's more to it than tha-"I was cut off by the sound of loud footsteps. A large, dark figure walked down the stairs and headed towards us. I held onto Jay and bit my lip. Then I sighed in relief once I saw that the large, mysterious figure was only Craig.

"What are ya'll doin?" he whispered.

"Fuck you, Craig!" Seth spat, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm scared, it's scary by myself. I'm gonna sleep right here," he said. He walked over and lied down on one of the couches.

At that point, James and Anastasia had finally decided to give it a rest for the night and I couldn't help but sigh in relief, "Good, now I can finally get some sleep," I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Hey guys."

We all jumped upon hearing Jonah's voice. The fact that he was standing right behind us was even creepier.

"Jesus, Jonah you scared the shit out of me!" I snapped, turning my head to look at him.

"I second that!" Jay barked.

"Sorry, Franco has this crazy open floor plan. I can hear James and Anastasia fucking upstairs and every word you guys are saying. I might as well hang with you guys if that's cool," he replied. He moved one of the couches aside and squeezed in between Seth and me. It took us about a half hour to get settled in, mostly because I didn't want to sleep with Jonah's dick in my ass.

"Goodnight, you guys," Jonah said, kissing my head and then Seth's. Then he leaned over and kissed Jay's head.

"Goodnight, Hill," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

* * *

"GUYS! GUYS, WAKE UP! DANNY'S ALIVE! HE'S EATING ALL THE FUCKING FOOD!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, DANNY?!"

I woke up to James and Anastasia's yelling. We had all tossed and turned throughout the night, with Craig's hand on the back of Jay's head, Jay's face in my boobs, and Seth's head against Jonah's shoulder, pretty much spooning him.

We all got up and I rolled my eyes once I saw that Danny-fucking-McBride was sitting at the table, eating all of our food.

Words could not express how much I hated Danny. The main reason being that when he and I were on the set of _Eastbound and Down_ we made a bet out of sheer boredom. He said that I had to go a month without drinking tequila and smoking weed. If I caved, I had to wear a slutty dress and stripper heels to my next movie premiere and if I won he had to change his last name to McDouchebag. He ended up winning the bet and when he showed up at the premiere I kicked his ass. Jay, Seth, and Anastasia held me back while I yelled "I hate you, Danny McBride!" repeatedly. Almost every single magazine quoted that and had pictures of me yelling at and fighting with Danny.

"Oh God, now we're stuck with McDouchebag! Just kill me now, please!" I screamed at the ceiling.

Danny rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit, "Nice to see you too, Lydia. I see you're still bitter about the incident at the _Goon _premiere."

"Can you fucking blame me? You humiliated me Danny!" I growled.

Danny shrugged," Hey, you agreed to the bet and that was a year ago. Get over it. Although, I have to admit your tits looked amazing in that dress."

"You're dead, McBride!" I yelled and stormed towards him. Unfortunately, Jay quickly grabbed me and prevented me from beating Danny into a coma.

"Hey! Hey! This isn't the time to start another infamous Sky/McBride fight!" Seth shouted.

"He's right, just calm the fuck down, Lydia," Anastasia advised.

Reluctantly, I nodded and Jay released me. I looked back at Danny, who shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Stop eating!" Seth barked.

"Guys, just chill the fuck out ok? I'm sure the Green Goblin can fuckin' afford some more bacon," Danny replied, motioning to James.

"Dude, that shit's supposed to last us until we get rescued!" Craig said.

Danny looked at all of us and smirked, "Wait a second, I know what happened. You guys dropped acid didn't you? Craig doesn't have any pants on, probably got fuckin' wild. Probably danced and sweated all over the place," he turned to James, "You've got white shit all over your mouth, Franco. You probably spent most of the night going down on Anastasia until she blacked out while Lydia over here said 'fuck it' and decided to give head to Jay. Then Jonah over here probably watched and jerked off."

I'll admit I had a thing for Jay ever since we filmed _Tropic Thunder _together, but I was too much of a chicken shit to tell him. The closest him and I ever came to hooking up was when we had to kiss in _Goon._

"Danny, we're not on acid! We didn't have one big orgy either!" Seth argued.

"Well, one of those things definitely happened last night," James smirked and playfully smacked Anastasia's ass.

"Which reminds me, I still need to rip both of your throats out for keeping me up," I hissed.

"Daniel, you may want to stay seated for a second," Jonah said quietly, "Some really messed up stuff happened last night, and there were a lot of fatalities."

"Oh really? You're putting your serious voice on Jonah?" Danny scoffed, "Okay, tell me about these fatalities."

"Dude, Segal's dead, Krumholtz is dead, Michael Cera's dead," Craig said.

"Guess if Michael Cera's gone it's not a total loss huh? Ha, ha! Michael Cera's dead!" Danny said before letting out a condescending laugh.

"That's not fucking funny Danny! I may not have been on the best terms with Michael but he still didn't deserve to die!" Anastasia said, exasperated.

"That's really not funny, man" Seth muttered.

"Seth, that's a better performance than you've given in the last six of your movies. Where the fuck was that in Green Hornet? Jonah, you're fuckin' suckin' balls. You're an Academy Award nominated person. You need to be selling that shit dude! _Fatalities_," Danny said, putting emphasis on it," There were some fatalities."

"Does it look like we're fucking joking?" I screeched, and Danny rolled his eyes and popped another piece of bacon in his mouth. Craig grabbed him by the jaw and made him spit it out the bacon, sending bits of it across the room.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding at the door and we all turned around. The doors didn't stay barricaded for long. Some bald guy popped his head through a hole that was now in the door. James raised his revolver and pointed it at the guy.

"Oh God, did you not hear me knocking out there?! I've been knocking forever! Please, please you've gotta let me in!" he pleaded.

"Hang on a second," James told him before looking back at us, "Guys, I know it sounds really weird, but I don't think we should let him in."

"What?!" Anastasia said.

"Why the fuck not?!" Jay and I yelled in unison.

"Yeah, why not?" the man shouted, "I can hear you, by the way."

"I'm sorry, we just don't know you, man," James said, looking back at him, "You could be a looter… Or a.. a rapist. Or a titty fucker. I'm sorry."

Seth held his man-boobs when James mentioned titty fucker. I had to cover my mouth to hide my laugh.

James turned around and looked back at us, "Look guys, we just boarded up this whole house to keep everyone out and the first guy comes along you wanna let him in? How do we know we can trust this guy?"

"I want to live! Things have gone crazy out there!" the man said.

"Things have gone fuckin' crazy out here!" Danny mimicked before laughing, "This guy fuckin' sucks."

"What if he's a rapist? I'm not about to let him rape my girlfriend!" James said.

"Even if he is a rapist, he can't rape all of us," Jonah pointed out.

"I'm not a rapist! Just please let me in!" the man shouted.

"You wanna titty fuck us?!" Seth said nervously, grabbing his man-boobs.

"If you want me to titty fuck you I will! So good, oh you'll love it!" the man pleaded.

Jay gave me a desperate look, "Lydia, back me up please. We can't just leave him out there to die!"

"Oh, for fucks sake, this is ridiculous. I'm letting him in whether you guys like it or not," I snapped and walked towards the doorway.

"I'm with you on that, Sky," Danny replied and got up from where he was sitting.

Before I could even attempt to help the man, there was a loud roar outside and then the man was decapitated. Blood spurted all over the white tank top Anastasia had lent me and all over the floor.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I said, trying to wipe the man's blood off me.

"THIS IS REAL! THIS IS FUCKIN' REAL!" Danny screamed and kicked the man's head to James, who screamed. Out of terror, we all ended up kicking the man's head across the floor like it was a fucking soccer ball. Eventually, Craig put a blanket over the head and Seth took one of James's metal sculptures and pushed it towards the corner of the room.

"Okay, someone should look out the hole!" Seth said.

Anastasia shook her head and hid behind James, who wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, "No fucking way!"

Craig nodded in agreement, "I ain't lookin' through that hole! The last person that looked through that hole got his head chopped off!"

"Wait, whatever is out there, might still be out there," Jay whispered. James nodded and signaled for us to follow him.

* * *

We all ran upstairs and looked out a large window. My eyes widened at the sight. The sky was dark and there was smoke everywhere due to the Hollywood Hills being engulfed in flames.

"There's a huge fucking hole out there! What the fuck is this?!" Danny shouted.

"The end of the world," I murmured.

Jay cleared his throat, "You guys do realize we had the opportunity to save that poor bastard, right?"

Jonah sighed and stepped away from the window, "Jay's right, we could've done more."

"Well, I don't know that I could've done more. I was just trying to get him into your fuckin' house!" Jay said, looking at James.

"Hey, I tried to help him and look at how well that turned out!" I sneered, motioning to my tank top.

Jay raised his hands in defense, "I know, I'm not blaming you at all, Lydia!"

"Shit, my fuckin' phone doesn't work!" Danny said and put it back in his pocket, "Oh, Jesus Christ. Guys, there's something really fucked up going on out there. I don't think any of us can leave. We should just stay in here, fortify this bitch, and take inventory of all the food and shit we have."

Anastasia shook her head, "We did that already, you ate it all."

Seth sighed, "Do you guys have any water left at all?"

"Yes, but it's in the storage cellar. You have to go outside and around the back," James muttered.

"Yeah, I'll pass," I quipped.

"I'm not going out there either," Jay said.

"Well, I think Danny should go," James stated, looking at him.

"Fuck you, Franco! I'm not going outside!"

"Fuck you! You ate all the food, man!"

"Oh, here we go. Somebody's being petty, Tom Petty!"

"I'm not Tom Petty. I'm one of the fuckin' heartbreakers cause' you broke my heart and you ate all our food!"

"Whoa, easy guys," Seth cut in, "Something is ripping people's heads off outside. So, we're all staying in this house, right? We need to stop arguing, so we might as well start getting along, ok? Let's vote, who thinks we should start getting along?"

We all sighed and raised our hands.

Then Jonah spoke up, "I think its best before we move on if I could maybe say a few words about the bald gentleman whose head was chopped off."

"Yeah, good idea," Anastasia nodded, bowing her head and closing her eyes.

The rest of us followed suit and Jonah cleared his throat, "Dear bald guy-whose-head-got-cut-off, um, we didn't know you very well. I'm just picturing you up there in heaven, in a big grassy field and that head of yours getting kicked around by God and Jesus and his buddies..."

I opened my eyes and glared at him,"That's fucked up, Jonah."

Then Craig suggested that we should say a prayer for all of the celebrities that fell into the sinkhole outside. So, for the next few minutes we said prayers for Rihanna, David Krumholtz, Aziz Ansari, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, and Michael Cera.

"Alright, we're still alive. We don't have any water but we do have other shit to drink," Seth said once we were done praying.

"If it gets desperate, you can drink your own urine," James informed us.

"For the record, you will never drink my piss and I'm not drinking anyone's piss either," I commented, folding my arms.

James looked at Anastasia, "Well, I'm willing to sacrifice my pee for you then, babe."

She scrunched her nose in disgust, "Yeah, I think I'd rather die of thirst."

"I'm not drinking pee either," Jay said.

"Trust me, if things get desperate enough, you guys will be begging us for pee," James replied.

"Alright guys, we're on the same page. What's our new motto?" Seth asked, putting his hand in out.

"How about _live together, or die alone_?" I shrugged, putting my hand in the center as well.

"Isn't that from _Lost_?" Jay asked, quirking a brow.

"Damn straight," I smirked.

He shrugged and put his hand in. Then Anastasia, Craig, James, Jonah, and Danny followed suit, "One, two, three… Live together, or die alone!" we yelled and raised our hands.


End file.
